


Those Who Teach Drabbles

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Series: Those Who Teach [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Ben AU, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Drabbles focusing on my AU 'Those Who Teach'.





	1. Cinnamon and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in by supervanillabear31 and I thought it suited this story so I turned it into the first drabble for my series!

Leslie watched from her position on Ben’s bed as he walked out of the shower and over to the chest of drawers, pulling a pair of boxers out and stepping into them.

He turned over his shoulder and smirked at her, “enjoying the view are we?”

Leslie blushed and looked back down at her phone. “A little,” She admitted with a bite of her lip.

Ben chucked the towel into a nearby washing basket and crawled back over to her on the bed, he nudged her cheek with his chin and pressed his lips against hers.

He was still wet from the shower and smelt beautiful, like pure cinnamon and spices. She knew it was his cologne and she loved it. She still had that scarf from their first proper night together tied around her bedpost and sometimes when she couldn’t sleep she’d nuzzle her face into the scarf and inhale his scent.

She ran her hands through his still damp hair. “I don’t want to go.” She told him.

Ben sighed, “You have to, you just found out your final grade. You’ve got so much to celebrate for, plus I think your friends will kill me if I keep you away for another night.”

He pressed his forehead against hers. “We’ll see each other again soon, I promise.” 

Leslie felt her heart pang with an overwhelming sadness. She didn’t want to leave Ben, not after this amazing weekend they had just spent together. He had treated her like a queen after she called him telling her the results of her exams. She was thrilled and needed to thank Ben not just as her professor but as her boyfriend.

Needless to say she did just that, she spent most of Friday night riding his dick.

But now she was going away with April, Ann and two more girls they knew from college, Donna and Mona-Lisa. It had been a last minute trip booked after their final exams. Donna had insisted they go to Las Vegas; Leslie was sure at first that she wanted to go.

And then things started happening for real with Ben, which made her re-think everything.

Ben pulled away to get dressed. “Come on, we should be going.”

Leslie swung her legs off the bed with a sigh. “I’m not going to have any fun.” She told him adamantly.

Ben snorted loudly. “Leslie, you are going to have an amazing time. It’s Vegas for crying out loud! Just promise me you won’t accidentally get married out there, ok?

Leslie giggled and nuzzled into his shirt, “I promise. I’ll just miss you.” She mumbled as she breathed in his cologne.

Ben paused and then pulled away from her. “Here,” He said as he took a dark blue hoodie from the back of his bedroom door. “You can wear this on the plane, it’ll keep you warm and think of it as a hug from me if you get lonely.”

He handed it over to her and Leslie immediately clasped it to her chest, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. 

“T-thank you.” She stammered out, pulling Ben back into a warm hug.

He kissed the top of her head as he took the hoodie back from her and wrapped it around her shoulders. “You’ll have a great time, but it’s only five days, and I’ll pick you up from the airport as soon as you land.”

Leslie nodded again, enjoying the feeling of Ben’s cosy hoodie around her shoulders, and she was pleased to notice that the hoodie smelt of cinnamon and spice, just like him.


	2. 'Stay with me'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to keep Leslie in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to supervanillabear31 for the prompt!

The sunlight streamed into the bedroom through the crack in the curtains, onto Leslie’s face. She grunted in discomfort and turned away from the harsh light, right into the arms of her super, sexy boyfriend.

She peered at the clock on his bedside table. 6:36. Wow, she slept in today. Usually she was up and ready to go by about 5:30 every morning without fail.

She tried to lie in bed and concentrate on everything that she could do today once Ben decided to wake. They could make cookies, watch some history channel documentaries, maybe go for a walk, visit Ramsett Park; holy crap there was so much to do today. And she was wasting the day away lying in bed.

Ever so carefully, she tried to peel herself away from Ben’s arms, who had snaked them around her waist without her knowing. But the movements shifted him, causing him to wake up and nuzzle into his pillow.

“What time’sit?” Ben grunted.

“Time to get up” Leslie answered.

Ben smirked, his eyes still closed. “Is that Leslie Knope time to get up or actual time to get up?”

Leslie blushed. “Um…it’s my time to get up.”

“No” Ben said adamantly, tightened his grip on her. “Stay with me. S’too early.”

Leslie knew he was right, and he wasn’t the first to tell her that. In her dorm, Leslie was always the first one to wake up, and would wake up so early that sometimes she would see people coming back from a night at the student bar, still wasted and giggly.

Ann used to tell her that a morning relaxing in bed never hurt anyone. But Leslie used to reply with ‘the early bird catches the worm.’

Ben had to adjust to Leslie’s habits. He loved sleep, and since getting together with Leslie and her spending more nights at his, he had to try and break her terrible sleeping pattern. He made her go to sleep at a reasonable hour and stay in bed until at least 8am.

“You’re suffocating me,” Leslie gasped dramatically as she flopped back down next to Ben.

He angled her so that she was lying on his chest. “Stay there. Go sleep” he mumbled exhaustedly.

Leslie couldn’t hide her blush as Ben lay her back down on his chest, stroking her hair as he drifted back off to sleep. She knew she’d never go back to sleep, but at least she could daydream about their day together while she snuggled into his warm chest.


End file.
